delclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Five
'Appearance' Height: '''Average Mobian Height '''Build: '''Average '''Main color: '''Light grey with an underlying blue tone '''Markings: '''White tail tip, lower arms and lower legs. Black with underlying blue tone stripes on the hips, legs, shoulders, neck, tail, cheeks and his ears '''Skin color: '''White muzzle and stomach '''Eye style and color: '''Sharp eye shape, yellow eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Black with underlying blue tones, medium lenght with the bangs mostly brushed to one side '''Other noticeable features: *'Marking: '''Has a marking in the shape of a 5 on his left shoulder blade in the same color as his stripes '''Overall clothing style:' Tends to only wear a brown trenchcoat with rolled up sleeves along with boots that look like they have spats on them 'Personality' Likes *The night sky *Tigers *His coat Dislikes *Echidnas *The fact that he didn't score higher than a trooper with the graduation Fav drink: Soda Fav food: '''Octopi '''Personality: Five can come of as conflicting depending on when spoken to. There might be days where he feels sorry as can be for himself but there are also days when he stands high and mighty. Some days the mid way is showing where he just feels, meh. He can be on the lazy side if he is given the chance. Doing nothing but laze around outside. That or just not get out of bed at all. He really needs a strong motivation to actually get stuff done, such as dead treats or orders. If not given those he tends to just bum around to his heart's content. Very social overall towards the others but still surpisingly unsure of things. In the quiet of the day he tends to retreat into his own little world to just think things over. And clearity on questions and situations tends to come in waves. After such a wave he tends to be unsure about just everything. From his purpose to if his friends really do like him and all. But regardless he doesn't speaks about it and keeps it mostly to himself. 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Very instinctive fighter Weaknesses: *Can't handle weapons to safe his life Abilities: *'Fire control '- Able to create fire out of thin air and control it. Able to heat up the air and the temperature inside some one to litteralt fry them from the inside out. 'History' *First succesfull experiment out of the numbers series *Soon joined by Six, Ten and Eleven *Got assigned Fia to breed with before getting send out with the rest *Found by the group *Tried to break up Fia and Dart togethere with Ten to secure the possiblity to breed, out of fear of dying *Got close enough with Fia *Ended up getting killed due to not having been able to break the soultouch and Fia and Dart comming right back togethere *Got recreated *Started studying to try and graduate as a chemist *Failed on that behalf and graduated instead as a trooper *Finally cracked under the pressure and lashed out verbally to Fia *Left the legion to join Number's side 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *DNA is for a large part taken from Talon *Tends to lie about how his fire control is really bad * Category:Uncanny-Illustrator's Characters